


Am I A Hero?

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir, sir!" A man in a robe and thick glasses shouted, while nervously entering an office with some papers in his hands. "What do you want Carl?" Replied a middle-aged man sitting at his desk while reading some documents. "A few moments ago we detected a large source of heat passing through the atmosphere," said the man apparently named Carl extending the papers.

"It must be another one of the solar flares again," the middle-aged man said without giving it much thought.

"I doubt it sir" Carl replied with a trembling voice gaining the attention of the other subordinates before continuing "According to the data this heat source is smaller than the heat waves of our sun."

The middle-aged man took the papers from him and checked them with an astonished face.

"Impossible," He mumbled as he reviews the data.

"And that's not all" Said Carl, who handed him another paper which he took out of his dressing gown "The machine also calculated that this heat source came from a direction, one that is not from our sun. "The one middle-aged man read the data on the second paper, putting a hand to his forehead for not understanding how that source of heat had come from the cold and tiny space.

"Call the best astronomers," He said putting the papers on the desk "We have to review this more thoroughly."

Meanwhile In a small room of a house with very noisy inhabitants; An 11-year-old boy with white hair, snoozing on his back only with his underwear on and a comic on his face. If was none other than Lincoln Loud, the only male child and middle brother, from a family of 10 sisters.

Lincoln lazily arose from his bed to start another day in his ordinary life.

He turned to the viewers. "You know, Mondays at the Loud house they mostly start with the spirits on the ground since it always starts by going to school, but today" Lincoln gets up. "I have a lot more encouragement!" He said very happily while putting on his clothes on "Today I dreamed that I was a hero like Ace Savvy."

He then showed a part of his magazine where the aforementioned punched the villain on duty and then gave a big smile and said "Evil will never succeed as long as Ace Savvy is present."

"It would be great to be a hero, imagine him defeating villains with fists and kicks, saving the innocent and finally appearing on the covers of all the newspapers. I would love to be like him" The boy declared excitedly as he continued to check his magazine before sadly laughing "If only" He noticed the time on his watch "Oh no!"

He hurried out of his room only to find a long line for the bathroom that ended near his room, the white-haired man sighed in defeat.

"If you live with 10 sisters, something to keep in mind is that if you get too distracted you can miss a lot of things," He said before continuing"Like being first in line in the bathroom"

The oldest of the sisters, 17-year-old Lori, came out of the bathroom door with her cell phone in hand, sending a bunch of text messages to her boyfriend Bobby.

"About time!" Said the 13-year-old sports Sister Lynn, but when she was about to enter she backed away covering her nose "For the love of everything good Lori you stink worse than Lily" She ignored the sports girl bypassing as she was paying more attention to her device.

"I was about to make a poop joke but they really stink. Hahaha, Get it? The 14-year-old comedic sister Luan said followed by a few groans from the rest of the siblings.

"I can entrust you the anti-gas mask that I design when I work with highly unstable chemicals if that makes you hurry because I have to go to teach at the university," Said Lisa proposed the penultimate of the sisters being an age of 4 she developed a high coefficient being practically a genius and a prodigy for her generation although she lisps a lot when speaking.

"Great I always wanted to try one of those," said a little girl in overalls with emotion. Lana

"Maybe for you, I won't let an ugly mask hide my natural beauty!" Said a boast girl in a pink dress. Lola

"And then why do you spend so much time putting on makeup?" Lana scoffed.

"That matters to you, dumb mud lover."

"Lana, Lola please don't start another fight now" Lincoln put himself between the two of them to avoid other of the many fights that both always had.

Lana and Lola were the twins of the family at 6 years old, but despite being very similar in appearance as they are in all twins, their attitude and tastes were completely opposite.

Our bro is right, they can't spend it fighting all the time " Said Luna, the 15-year-old rock sister.

"If Linky is right, what is the right about? The most clueless of the bunch, Leni of 16 years.

"Were late for school" Said a Monotone voice.

Everyone jumped in surprise when 8-year-old Lucy appeared out of nowhere; She has been misunderstood for her peculiar tastes such as mysticism, beings from beyond and Gothic literature, the latter being her favourite.

"Lu-Lucy is right - Lincoln spoke touching his chest where his heart rate was regulated "We have to hurry."

With that said Lisa went to her room that Lily shared the youngest of all, just 1 year old; To bring the gas mask.

"Would guys hurry up, we're literally gonna be late!" Lori ordered waiting for them at the door of the house.

And as a march, all the sisters went down with their things ready heading towards Vanzilla, the name that they gave affection to the family truck.

"Wait!" Shouted Lincoln who went down the stairs while he put his comic in his backpack.

His sister only saw him tired as he passed the door.

"Well that's all of them"

RING!RING!

Just before closing the door of the house the phone rang so Lori went in quickly to answer.

"Hello Loud Residence who are they speaking? Lisa? Ok Lisa, come here for a second" The genius girl left Vanzilla.

"What do you want brother unit?" Lisa asked.

"It's for you" Lincoln handed Lisa the phone.

Lisa answered and only spent a while listening to finally drop an "I accept" and then hang up the phone and earn a look from Lori who was obviously waiting for an answer.

"The association of astronomers asked for my help to examine a strange phenomenon captured 24 hours ago," Lisa said and continued "I must neglect to communicate with the university and inform that I will not be able to teach my students since I will provide my knowledge to my scientific colleagues."

"But I can't take you since I have to-"

"They will come looking for me " Lisa simply answered.

With nothing more to ask Lori went to the van to take her siblings to their respective schools, saying goodbye to her younger siblings before leaving, of course.

"Pass me the ball, I'm free!" Said one of the kids playing soccer in the schoolyard.

It was lunchtime and like those kids, many others made their most of it being free hours from the study, each in their own way and among the many boys and girls; Were two good friends chatting sitting on some benches, one more animated than the other.

"The comic was a great buddy and that part where Ace Savvy stopped that truck by pulling that girl away was awesome, or the part where wild card screams ace to hit him while driving his motorcycle and ace was able to drive the other at the last minute."

"Lincoln, don't tell me the ending that I haven't read yet," his best friend Clyde said, who was covering his ears.

"It was amazing, so much that I even dreamed of being him, with everything and his clothes," He told with glitter in his eyes.

"I have to read it once I get home," said the African American boy to himself.

"Imagine Clyde, being a hero delivering justice based on fists" Lincoln spoke ecstatically as he stood in his doing and hit the air with his comic in his hand.

In one of those random blows, he unintentionally released his comic that ended up flying until he fell near some bushes.

"Hehehe, I think I'd better go look for him," Clyde said with shame.

"I'll wait for you here Lincoln.

He ducked deep into the dense bush filling up with leaves in the process.

"How far did I throw it? Lincoln said to himself when he saw that he was walking away from the schoolyard.

Luckily he found his comic in the grass safe and sound, without any broken leaf although with a little dirt on the cover.

"I have to be more careful with this"

Suddenly a red light began to illuminate the place confusing the white-haired man.

"Ah?" Lincoln did not know where the strange light came from, of course until he looked up "What the heck is that !?"

Light of the same colour was coming dangerously close to where he was. Logically, the first thing that occurred to him was to flee the place, plus a small stone on the road that made him stumble, falling face down on the turned around, lying on his back rubbing his face, but when he removed his hand, he saw how the light was only a meter away.

"Oh, Fu-" The light hit him directly, knocking Lincoln unconscious which had his body with a slight red glow that gradually began to disappear.

At that moment a ball fell and rolled until it was very close to where he was unconscious.

"Alright, which one of you idiots threw the ball? A boy said while two other boys pointed at each other much to the former's frustration "On top of that I scored two goals. Guess I have to look for it.

To the boy's delight, his search was completed when he found the ball along with Lincoln. "Nice job guys, you just hit someone," The boy said irritably.

"Teacher" The boy calls desperately coming out of the bushes.


	2. I Am On Fire

Obliterated buildings, blood-curdling screams and streets full of dismembered bodies, some of which are still alive but slowly dies. A terrifying landscape for anyone who manages to take a glimpse of it.

In that same place in the middle of everything, stood an 11-year-old white-haired boy. His clothes are torn apart his hair is dishevelled, his right eye was swollen and blood sips out if his mouth.

"t-this…m-must be…a d-d-dream it has to!" Lincoln stuttered without believing what he just witnessed. What happened? Who did this and why? He thought to himself.

Soon the sky was blackened by an immense flying object obscuring the sun.

"Did you think you could escape from me?" Said a deep and ominous voice.

Lincoln turned fearfully in the direction where he heard that voice; He was a subject whose appearance was not seen due to sun casting over him making him look like a shadowy figure.

"Going from carrier to carrier; travelling to different universes and realities, hiding your presence from me for eons. And I finally found you!" The mysterious person yelled.

Cannons shot out of the object in the sky, targeting poor Lincoln who took a frightened step back.

"It is a pity that your current carrier and his world are the ones who have to pay." He said "FIRE!"

The cannons lit up and rays came out of them towards where Lincoln was, and the only thing he managed to do was cover himself with his hands.

"How is he doc?" Said a male voice.

"According to the X-rays, he does not present a fracture" The doctor spoke calmly before continuing. "I would say that it was more a contusion that led him to unconsciousness."

They were inside a hospital room and Lincoln was laying on a bed. Two doctors one very tall jet-black hair green eyes and one shorter blonde-haired man.

"So he will be alright doc?" Luna asked him.

"He only fainted from the hit of the ball so I doubt any severe injury," The doctor said.

"Lincoln is getting up from his lethargy, surely he ended the brief encounter with death and it forgives him...sigh..." Lucy said.

Indeed, the white-haired boy sat on the stretcher disoriented and rubbing his head.

"Lincoln!" They all said that without giving him time to react, they covered him with several hugs.

"Dad, mom, girls...what happened? He asked as his family gave him space.

"It seems that our Homosapien brother still continues with the aftermath of the ball in the cranial area," Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey bro, you weren't worried," said his sister Lynn who gave him a slight blow on the shoulder.

"Could you allow me to examine it please?" The doctor complained, making the family feel ashamed and give space to the professional who began to do some quick check-ups such as taking out a small flashlight and illuminating the boy's eyes apparently he responds well to light.

"What are they doing-AGGGG! Hey!" The Loud boy screamed when a small stick was suddenly introduced to his mouth.

"The teachers called and told us that they found you unconscious in some bushes," his mother said before her face slightly darkens. "And apparently, it was due to a ball from one of your classmates."

"When I find him, I'd smack him back to his mom's womb!" The athletic sister spoke resentfully and the rest seemed to agree, even the baby who took out her rattle which was hitting in the palm of her hand as if it were a bat.

"Girls we talked before, it was an accident" her father warned, gaining the attention of his daughters who lowered their anger levels.

"Hey Lisa, didn't you have some kind of meeting with the Astro... astrology today?" The boy asked while the doctor listened to his heartbeat with the stethoscope and to the doctor's surprise, the boy was not startled by the cold metal that he put on his chest like the rest of his patients always did.

"Astronomers" Her sister corrected her. "And even though the said meeting meant to contribute something to humanity, I have to support more of my fraternal unit so that nothing happens to them," Said the genius girl, moving towards her brother. "Also because I'd be left without a guinea pig." Lincoln lowered his head disappointed when his sister killed all the brotherly love of the moment.

"So far so good, Mister Loud," said the doctor as he took out a digital thermometer from the pocket of his robe and put it in Lincoln's mouth.

"Does that mean he will be let go?" Asked Mrs. Loud happily. Before the doctor could even say anything.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

It was the sound of the thermometer that, to the surprise of the doctor and Lisa, had finished taking his temperature too quickly.

"What's wrong with this thing? The doctor mentions annoying when he checks the digital thermometer that indicated 99 degrees Celsius, the maximum that the device could measure.

To give you an idea, the normal temperature was 37 degrees; at 38 and 39 it is considered fever at 40 it is already a very high temperature and running the risk that the patient may die At 42, one is practically dead because cells are denatured by an excessive increase in body temperature.

Without saying anything, he pressed the reset button again and put it in the boy's mouth.

"Answering your question, madam, He can be let-.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Again it was the sound of the damn device, only this time it did dial the normal temperature; 37 degrees Celsius.

"I have to check on the hospital supplies, these stupid things were broken" The doctor spoke to himself. Well, Loud gentlemen, accompany me to sign the papers so that your son is discharged.

The parents agreed, leaving Lincoln in the care of the rest of his sisters for the time being, who asked him several questions at the same time, harassing the boy a bit; of course except for Lisa who had been thinking about something.

After a short trip to Vanilla, they finally made it home.

"Since we ask this day off for Lincoln, Who wants me to make dinner?" The father happily mentioned, ignoring the general groan of his children.

"And if we order pizza, dad?" the older sister proposed and grinned.

"Oh come on we just had one yesterday!" The loud patriarch said in an ire. They all put a vote on whether they should eat dad's goulash or some delicious pizza for dinner. Eventually the vote in favour of the latter.

And since most of them win, they had to order pizza but not before their mother ordered their children to wash their hands well if they did not want to end up with a stomach ache.

As always, there was a whole line for the bathroom, the last being Lincoln and Lana, who after several minutes were left alone in line.

"Man Linc, you are very lucky, three days off without going to school," Lana told him and she thought of all the garbage cans lined up in the street and that the garbage truck picked them up during school hours.

"You could say it was a stroke of luck hahaha, get it?" Luan counted who left the bathroom door and went to the kitchen to wait with the rest for the pizza to arrive.

With the bathroom unoccupied, Lana was the next to enter.

"Yeah" Lincoln laughs softly while being uncomfortable. "Stroke of luck..."

The truth is that on the way home he remembered the last seconds before he was unconscious and it was clear to him that it was not the ball that hit him. But a strange light that was approaching him.

"That light…what was it?" He said thoughtfully not understanding anything "And that dream " He also remembered that strange dream that seemed so...real.

"All your's bro, "Lana spoke who came out of the bathroom.

Once inside, Lincoln no longer gave importance to what had happened to him, after all, nothing bad had happened to him other than a faint; He would go on with his normal life at home with his parents and 10 sisters, although that sounded a bit boring and monotonous to him.

He opened the spout from which the water came out but the moment his hands made contact with the liquid, an extensive cloud of steam came out covering every corner of the bathroom, scaring Lincoln who quickly removed his hands.

Steam began to escape through the window and all it left behind was the foggy mirror.

Lincoln with his hand wiped the mirror seeing his reflection that expressed fear and confusion.

Gulping, he reopened the spout; He did not see anything strange to the water that came out so the next step was to touch it with his hand which he approached slowly and with fear.

"Ouch," He gave a little masculine cry when he touched the liquid and ran away to a corner...but nothing happened "What the hell?"

This time he put his hand in kinda hoping something will happen and...nothing ...no steam or anything weird.

"Maybe I should rest well these days I'm starting to hallucinate," He said to himself. "Or not?" He said when he sees the drops running through the foggy mirror.

Once everyone finished having pizza for dinner; Each sister went to their respective shared room, Lincoln being the only one who had one for himself, in short, he had a little more privacy although not entirely if his same sisters entered her room without knocking regularly.

After a long day, nothing better than reading comics in your underpants, lying on your bed without being interrupted by any of your sisters he thought to no one in particular.

Having already removed his clothes, remaining in his underpants, he started to grab his comic that was on top of his furniture where he kept his clothes but at that moment he noticed something on the back of his hand.

"Fire!" He shouted scared and surprisingly none of his sisters entered knocking down the door, apparently, they did not hear his screams.

He waved his hand desperately managing to put out the fire; He checked the back of his hand hoping to see a very serious burn, but he found nothing.

"What the hell again? He said to himself examining it better.

He stared at his hand as he made a fist and opened it. But in one of those actions, his entire hand was engulfed in fire.

"Oh crap, turn off, turn off!" he asked desperately, waving his hand again. "wait" He paused and swooshing his hands gently. "it doesn't burn?"

He blew his hand and the fire went out, then he concentrated and the fire covered his hand again; He repeated the process several times until he stopped putting out the fire.

He was no longer afraid but curious about what was happening.

"The red light, it must be the cause of this" He murmured making fire appear in the palm of his hand and then turning it off.

Lincoln didn't know what to think; he could create fire out of nothing, something totally unnatural. What to do with it? It was what he wondered, but the answer came by way of revelation when he saw the comic on his furniture.

A small smile appeared on his face, a smile that grew little by little until almost occupying his entire face.

In a heartbeat, Lincoln grabbed his Walkie-Talkie from his table.

"Here captain cake to the whipped cream, whipped cream over" I speak through the device.

"Here whipped cream," Clyde said to form the device panting nervously. "Lincoln you had me worried!" Shout from the other side his friend Clyde. "They told me that they admitted you to the hospital, I tried to enter but then I saw Lori and I fainted; After that, some doctors found me on the floor with blood and they also admitted me, believing that I was a patient, then what happened was-"

"Clyde, Clyde" Lincoln repeated his friend's name, hoping that he would shut up and listen to him; and thankfully it worked. "I need to tell you something incredible," He said very excitedly.

"Really? What is it? Tell me!" He answered very interestedly in what his friend might say.

"Well... I...a." Lincoln did not know how to tell him without calling him crazy, of course, he wouldn't believe him, every sane human person should. But at that moment he had an idea. "I think it's better to show you tomorrow, I'll wait for you in the park when you leave school."

"The park?" Clyde said confusingly"You not going to school?"

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay Clyde."

"All right Lincoln."

"All right, Captain Cupcake out."

Once the transmission was cut, Lincoln threw himself on his bed with a big smile, apparently, his life now seemed more exciting with his new powers as he thought.

"This is the best Monday of all my life," He said without asking any more questions like Where did that red light come from? Or if it was dangerous? "I have superpowers," he murmured, clasping his hands at the height of his chest and moving them with emotion.

Lincoln has fulfilled the dream of every 11-year-old boy which was to have superpowers like his comic book heroes, but a very wise person once said With great power comes great responsibility 'and Lincoln was going to learn it in a bad way because inadvertently the weight of many lives was now on his shoulders.

He still didn't know where that light came from and whatever that dream he had.

Dream.

Lincoln immediately remembered that insane dream he had after hitting his head. At this point, he knows that he had powers What was it about? And who was that mysterious shadowy figure he saw? He didn't know but right now he needs to take a shut-eye.

In another separate room. The young scientist was reading the report on the astronomer's meeting that had been sent to her mail, which she carefully reviewed.

"This is mathematically and physically preposterous," Said the girl when she saw the data. "The heat is only energy and that this has come from very far without dissipating in space or breaks into small particles as it descends the limit of the earth, it evades all logic," She thought.

She kept seeing the rest of the data only getting more confused than she already was.

"After crossing the atmosphere it disappears from the heat radars, how is it possible that it does not dissipate in cold space but on earth? Unless they are hiding. What incongruities am I thinking?" She told herself annoyed.

"Poo-Poo" Answered the baby who saw her very confused from her cradle.

"I don't know what to think Lily" She raised both hands to her face in frustration and then continued reading the data on the screen. The last thing they calculated when that "heat source" entered the atmosphere." She emphasized moving her fingers. "Is the direction where it was going to end up falling and was...Royal Woods?"

She reread that part several times thinking it was a lie, but it wasn't. She put a hand to her chin as an idea occurred to her.

"With enough experiment, I can encounter the area where I end up plummeting, after all, if it crossed space maybe it still remains."

She started typing on her computer looking for models of heat-tracing machines to build her own…but better. "Luckily I already have everything ready for the scientific project so I can dedicate most of my time to experimenting with this phenomenon that leaves me dismayed."

Who would say that the mystery that managed to capture Lisa's full attention is just a few steps from her room? well, they always say that the things you are looking for the most are under your own nose.


	3. Facts or Fiction?

Lincoln was at the entrance of the park excited and at the same time nervous waiting for his friend Clyde, despite the fact that he had read several comics that the hero has to keep his powers hidden as well as his secret identity from the rest, for the white-haired child though it was impossible not to tell your best friend and soul brother; after all, he would trust him up to his own.

"Hi, Lincoln" Greeted his friend who came with his backpack. from the tone of his voice with which he spoke to him yesterday, he supposes it must be something very good.

"Oh you'll see Clyde, you won't even be able to believe it." He replied, no longer holding back the emotion "But first, we have to go to another place where there are not so many people.

The dark-skinned boy didn't understand why, maybe it's something he wants to keep a secret, he thought, so he didn't give it much thought and accepted.

Together they entered the park going to an area where there were no people at all, the perfect place.

"Well, Clyde I'm going to show you something amazing but don't be scared ok?"

"Uhh of course" he answered a little confused.

Already having the confirmation of his friend, Lincoln stretched his hand, closed his eyes and concentrated as much as he could for later.

"FIRE!" He said opening his eyes and with a big smile.

"...Lincoln?" Clyde said.

The white-haired boy did not expect that question from his friend, he waits for a cry of surprise or until he reacts scared by his hand wrapped in fire.

"What?" The white-haired child stared at his hand, which was as unusual. Sigh "Give me a minute."

Clyde watched as his friend did hundreds of poses stretching out his hand and saying phrases like "Appears", "Fire", "You call me" and "Please don't make a fool of me now."

"I don't understand it worked last night, because not now," Lincoln said while waving his hand desperately.

"Hey Lincoln, are you ok?" Clyde asked, gaining the attention of his white-haired friend.

"Clyde I only wanted to show you something that I got to do last night before bed."

"And that would be?"

"I made my hand wrap in fire and-"

"Lincoln you know they always tell us not to play with matches!" He demanded scared as he checked his friend's hand.

Lincoln raised his other hand to his face because his friend already called him a pyromaniac for playing with fire.

"No burns?" The boy with coloured skin was surprised.

"That's because I didn't play with matches Clyde," Lincoln answered, already having his hand free. "Yesterday when I was going to sleep, the fire appeared on the back of my hand, I tried to put it out and I succeeded but after a while, my whole hand was wrapped in the fire but the strange thing is that it did not burn me."

His friend stared at him for a while without saying anything or showing any expression on his face until he put his hand in his pocket and took out a small card which he handed to Lincoln who received it without understanding anything.

"What's this?" Lincoln questioned him.

"It's the number of Dr. López, I think you need it more than I do Lincoln."

It only took the white-haired child a few seconds to know what his friend was saying, so he smashed the card into hundreds of pieces.

"Damn it I'm not crazy!" He said annoyed, he had enough that he considered him a pyromaniac.

"I understand," Clyde spoke, hitting his fist against the palm of his hand; Lincoln sighed thinking that finally, his friend understood that he had powers "The hit that the ball gave you was so strong that it made you hallucinate things Lincoln you have to go back to the hospital now!"

Guess not.

"Enough Clyde you don't see I have powers as a superhero, as well as Ace Savvy!" He shout to the four winds.

You could only hear Lincoln's heavy breathing after screaming so loud. It took a while for him to settle down again while he waited for what Clyde had to say which was a shriek of laughter.

The coloured boy was dying of laughter lying on the floor to the confusion of his friend.

"HAHAHA, now I understand HAHAHA the dream and everything HAHAHA."

"Could you explain to me that I don't understand the joke?"

Clyde stood up again brushing off all the grass on his body.

"It's easy Lincoln before the ball hit you, you told me that you dreamed you were a hero like Ace Savvy, add to that the hit of the ball on the head and you get confused between the dream and reality; I read that in one of the articles in Dr. López's waiting room."

Lincoln was going to say something to him but he was left wondering what if all of the steam from the bathroom and the fire was his imagination? As well as the light he saw before it hit him, what if that happy light he saw when he was already unconscious from the ball, not to say that the fire covering his hand without burning him away from sounding incredible, it was also impossible for something like that happens in real life and the arguments of his friend Clyde only reinforced that idea that everything was a sequel to the coup that would surely disappear in time.

The white-haired face showed great disappointment and accepting the most logical.

"Ya Lincoln." His is friend supported him by lightly hitting his back.

He also understood his friend for being a fan of comic book heroes and if one day he woke up with powers so that after a while he discovered that it was only his imagination ...well, it goes without saying how he would feel later

"It would have been amazing to be a hero like Ace Savvy," Lincoln added crestfallen.

"Hey, I have an idea of what you think if we go to the games."

"But I have no money, Clyde."

"Don't worry, my parents gave me my allowance, I invite you," he added with a smile.

Lincoln responded the same with a smile, maybe he had no powers but what he did have was a good friend as well as a great and loving family, what more could he ask for.

At the Loud house, the penultimate of the sisters with the highest IQ in the country… or in the world, walked out the front door.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it was Lisa Loud, who in her hands carried a kind of pistol with a small portable screen.

"It's the best thing I could do in one night but it will do me good for now." Said the little girl who as always lisp in every word.

From one of her little pockets in her pants, she took out a paper that she began to unfold until she showed various annotations along with geometric and logarithmic calculations.

"As always I have to do most of the work that they cannot accomplish." She blurted out superbly. "According to these calculations, the trajectory points to the fact that the heat source fell in the Royal Woods primary school." Was what she said before folding the paper again and putting it away. "It will just be a matter of going to the lower-mind educational center and looking for the trail."

After an hour of games, the pair left the Arcade with Lincoln a little more recovered after winning in 8 of the 10 machines.

"So tell me Lincoln now what you want to do?" Asked his friend.

The white-haired child didn't know what to answer as he walked down the street with Clyde, for now, all he wanted to do was get home to rest.

AARRRHH!

Grunts made both of them turn their heads to the side, finding a stray dog showing its teeth.

"Nice doggy." spoke a terrified Lincoln who was slowly backing away like his friend.

BARK!

Only that bark is enough for both of them to run desperately being chased by that dog that apparently was not going to stop even if they did the secret technique of picking up the invisible stone.

"Lincoln not even in physical education we ran so much," Clyde said through tears of fear.

"Don't tell me, I think we just broke Lynn's record," he replied in the same state.

They would have kept running longer if they hadn't turned into an alley which had a gate twice the size of both of them. They tried to climb it but were too exhausted to climb it.

BARK!

The dog advanced slowly, showing its teeth to the children who hugged each other in fear.

How I wish Lana were here right now, she could control this animal. He thought of her animal-loving younger sister. Or Lynn, she could help us climb the fence.

A spotlight caught our white-haired friend, who quickly broke the hug and crouched in front of his friend.

"Quick Clyde gets on my back so you can pass the gate."

"Gate? but what about you Lincoln?" Clyde said worriedly.

"I don't care, I'm fine." That was a total lie but he wanted to keep his friend safe at least, after all, they were bites from a stray dog with all the accidental blows that he lived day to day with his sisters.

Lincoln waited for his friend to go up at once, but his great surprise was to find him also crouched at his height.

"No Lincoln, you should go up, your sisters would worry a lot if something happened to you."

"Clyde this is not the time please get on my shoulder and cross the gate so you are safe."

"And abandon my friend? Never!" Clyde said with great determination. "We're best friends Lincoln and whether in good times or bad I will never stop being, just as I will not let them hurt only you."

"But we'll both get hurt." Lincoln tried to convince him to save himself.

"As long as we're together I don't care if I get hurt."

The confident smile that his friend gave him. His best friend confirmed something that he always took for granted and that was that both he and his friend would put their hands to the fire for the other.

BARK!

The barking of the dog brought them out of their reverie at best friends. The dog started running towards Clyde who seemed to be the target, however, Lincoln got in the way covering himself with his arms.

"Lincoln!" Clyde yelled as he saw in his mind how his friend was savagely bitten by the stray dog.

The Loud in the middle with his eyes closed expected to feel the animal's teeth digging into his skin, as well as a large amount of blood gushing from his wounds.

But nothing happened.

With fear, he slowly opened his eyes to take a great surprise that his arms were wrapped in fire.

As amazed as Lincoln was Clyde and the dog, only that the former had his eyes and jaw open wide in complete shock, and the dog for natural reasons did not dare to approach the fire.

Lincoln, seeing that the dog was no longer about to attack him for fear of fire, took advantage of that and began to move his arms erratically as he advanced, managing to make the dog retreat.

"Hahaha, you're not as threatening as before. The white-haired child sneered cocky.

He would have continued with the teasing had it not been for the fire in his arms suddenly extinguished when he was about to reach the street.

Lincoln's face did not show any expression, he simply looked at his arms without being able to believe what had happened, of course, a few growls from the dog made him come back to reality.

Godammit Lincoln thought as he saw how the dog was preparing to pounce on him.

"I have you!" Shouted a subject in a blue suit with a cap of the same colour that had suddenly appeared and had subjected the animal; with a stick and a rope at one end that was around the dog's neck. "Hey, it's okay kids."

The dog keeper saw the children, one who was at the end of the alley and another near him, possibly trying to scare the dog so that he would not harm his friend.

"Yes, we're fine sir," Clyde replied with a bit of stutter, apparently, he was the first to get out of his astonishment.

The man was relieved to see that the children did not receive animal bites and that he wouldn't have to pay for there medical bills so with a smile he left the place together with the dog that was reluctant to be taken.

The sun was setting on the horizon and all the way to the Loud house neither of the two friends had exchanged words, it was not that they wanted to talk but that they couldn't find anything to say.

Once they reached the entrance of the Loud House, Lincoln opened his mouth to speak to his friend but suddenly Lola came out the door holding with disgust her crown that was wrapped in a kind of viscous liquid.

"Lincoln, Lana's pet got my favourite crown dirty with slime!" She complained about a cry so high that it made both boys cover their ears.

"That's a lie!" Lana came out holding her frog. "Hops was just playing when she tripped over your silly crown!"

"But it's still drooling slime over me!"

"It's not slime, it's mucus!"

Lola threw her crown furiously into the garden to then jump on her sister and start another of the many fights. Lincoln just sighed and asked Clyde to wait for him in his room as he exercised his role as mediator to end the lawsuit of the twins.

Clyde was walking in circles in Lincoln's cramped room mentally debating whether what he had seen in the alley was real or just a trick of his imagination and it is understandable that he finds himself like this since it is not every day that some part of Lincoln's body your friend is wrapped in fire and it does not affect him at all. Everything pointed out that maybe because of the fear of the dog his mind made him hallucinate but then the question arose which was how the dog was scared of Lincoln if he came to imagine the fire?

Poor Clyde felt that his head was going to explode trying to find a logical reason for what happened but everything came to a conclusion.

I have to see him do it again.

"Sorry for the lateness Clyde," Lincoln said as he entered his room. This time it was difficult for me to separate them and not to mention what I had to do to make them reconcile.

Clyde suddenly took him by the shoulders and shook him desperately.

"I have to see it Lincoln because I feel that if I don't I will lose my sanity." His friend begged him.

"Okay but calm down." Clyde shook his shoulders and moved away a bit. Well, here I go.

The white-haired child stretched out his hand as at first and closed his eyes to concentrate, when he opened them again he was surprised that nothing had happened, not a miserable little flame.

Clyde laughed in a forced way. So, in the end, it was all the product of our imagination.

Soon Lincoln's entire arm was engulfed in a fire leaving Clyde with his mouth shut as he took a seat on his friend's bed with a hand to his forehead.

"It can't be, you have powers. He muttered the same word several times. "Lincoln has powers." He kept repeating accepting more of what he was witnessing. "For heaven's sake Lincoln you have power!"

He did not finish completing the sentence since Lincoln had covered his mouth with his other hand.

"Quiet Clyde my sisters can hear you!' declared the white-haired child who slowly withdrew his hand.

"Yes, I know, but… A friend that's incredible!- Apparently it was easy for him to accept it when he saw it directly.

"Heh if I know, it's the same thing I thought when I saw it."

"But how and when did you get it?" Clyde asks with a twinkle in my eyes.

"You remember when they found me unconscious in the schoolyard?" Clyde nodded. "It turns out that I hadn't been knocked out by the ball but a red light from the sky that fell directly on me."

Clyde was attentive listening to how he obtained those powers and could not help but get excited as it sounded like the beginning of a comic in which he recounted the origin of a hero although this time it was not because of toxic waste, some radioactive insect or because the hero came from another planet;but by a mysterious light and best of all ... IT WAS REAL!

"I think it's other to ask what you are going to do with your Lincoln powers." Clyde added, already intuiting what his answer would be.

Lincoln simply smirked as he took his Ace Savvy comic and held it up in the air.

"Yes, I'll be a hero," he declared with a big smile.

"Wow, I can't believe it, my friend a hero." He covered his mouth so as not to cry out in excitement. "And tell me what kind of abilities you can do with your powers to stop the bad guys."

"I I I?"What his friend said was as if a bucket of cold water fell on him.

He tried to think of something useful but nothing occurred to him, he couldn't just go and threaten them with the fire that would appear in their hands if the bad guys were carrying guns; It was not like Ace Savvy who had a body so resistant that neither the bullets tickled him nor super strength with which he knocked out villains in one hit, compared to him, Lincoln was a simple lighter and one of the cheap ones.

He dropped his comic to the ground, he looked at both hands thinking that and they simply wrapped themselves in the fire for a while and then went off again.

That doesn't work for me he thought frustrated.

Clyde saw the frustration on his friend's face, it didn't take very clever to know what he was thinking.

"Lincoln I'm sure you will find a way to use your powers for good."

"Yes, as a heater on winter days or to heat food." The white-haired child answered ironically. "Compared to Ace Savvy I-"

"Lincoln, he doesn't exist." Clyde clarified "He's just a fictional hero, you are real as well as your powers, stop comparing yourself to him."

That left the white-haired child thinking. And that if he doesn't have the powers of his favourite hero, at least he has powers, something that no human on the planet besides himself possesses and as Clyde said, he would already find a way to put his power to good use, not by nothing was the man of the plan.

"You're right Clyde I shouldn't be discouraged."

"Kids, dinner will be here in a few moments!"- was the voice of Mr. Loud that came from the first floor.

Lincoln and Clyde saw the window of the room where it was already dark outside.

"Oh no!" The black-haired boy released which scaring Lincoln. "I forgot to tell my parents that I would meet you in the park, they must be scared!"

Clyde reprimanded himself for his carelessness as he hurried to open the door to the room but didn't get to see the comic on the floor that he ended up tripping over and then went face the door.

"If that must pain," Lincoln said making a wince.

He helped his friend to stand up, luckily the blow was not so strong that he left a bruise.

"I hope your sister Luan doesn't end up uploading this to the internet," Clyde mentioned putting a hand to his forehead.

"Do not worry, everything that she records does not upload unless the person who is recorded gives her consent."

It only takes a thousandth of a second to realize something that was completely ignored. They searched with their eyes for that object that could not be seen, both could assume that it was somewhere.

"A… so you… your sister… has recorded everything?" Lincoln nodded nervously. "And she is the only one who knows her location?"

"Yes." He released feeling a complete idiot when forgetting the detail of his comedian sister's cameras. This is the secret of my powers Lincoln thought.

He hadn't been with them for a day and his whole family would find out ... unless.

"The VHS!" In his mind, he began to devise a plan that only consisted of extracting the access from the bathroom and his room to get rid of the evidence. Thank goodness Luan does not use digital cameras.

"I need your help with tomorrow Clyde."

"You know you can count on me, friend."

"Then tomorrow the plan begins, Extract the access from Luan's hidden cameras so that she won't discover my powers and incidentally think of a shorter name for the plan."

While the two friends planned their mission for tomorrow, on the first floor Lisa entered in a bad mood and holding her heat gun in her hands.

"It is unlikely that my calculations from where the heat source fell have been wrong, I am never wrong. Said the genius girl to herself annoyed.

She went straight to her room ignoring the rest of her sisters who were involved in things that she cared little or nothing at all.

Once in his room without Lily; She tossed the pistol into a corner without realizing that doing so lit it up, then began typing rapidly on her computer.

"I will have to expand my search range to the entire Royal Woods but I will save myself the trouble of visiting every corner of this town." The image showed a machine with a large antenna on top and on the side of this machine a simple hand watch. "Let's see if with this it will show the strange phenomena."


	4. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now this will be the last chapter because this story is a translated fanfic.

It was a calm Tuesday morning and Lincoln was sleeping peacefully in his bed, due to the medical rest after the "accident", he was not going to go to school until Friday, which is why he set his alarm half an hour after his sisters left were.

AAAAHHHHH!

Loud screams were heard, Lincoln got up scared but did not realize that he was very close to the edge of the bed so he went face down on the floor.

"My face," Lincoln complained as he got up little by little rubbing his face, but then he felt something rough rubbing his cheek. "What?" He examined his hands and there he saw that his fingers had a kind of plastic attached, but apart from, hat he caught a strange smell throughout his room.

He ignored the smell for the moment and he concentrated on his hands where he carefully took out the plastic, it seemed that it had melted and fallen to his fingers, it was something unusual since he remembered that last night he only spent planning with Clyde one way of removing the videotapes from her sister's hidden cameras.

"MY CAMERAS!" Lincoln heard the cry of her sister Luan.

In other cases, Lincoln would have shot out of his room to see what was happening, but he saw it wiser to spy by opening his door just a little and he did.

"Because they make such a fuss, it's literally not even time to get up!" Lori complained as she left her room accompanied by Leni.

The rest of the sisters also came out of their rooms with sleepy faces.

"They're my cameras," Luan said from the side of a staircase and with a sad face rarely seen in her. "I always get up early to get the VHS from all my cameras and put a new one on, but" She lowered her gaze to the ground and pointed to the ceiling of the passage where one of the discovered chambers was located.

Lana climbed the ladder next to her joker sister to better see what happened with the camera.

"Oh, this is serious," Said the mud-loving girl.

"What's serious?"Luna asked.

With a screwdriver that she had between her clothes since she was always prepared for accidents that required her skills, she took out the camera and with it went down to teach her sisters.

"Apparently, the cables overheated, joining each other causing a short circuit in the camera and the VHS." She opened the compartment where the VHS was kept but it was largely melted with a strong smell of burnt plastic emanating of the.

"And it's not the only camera, the one in the bathroom is like this too," Luan added.

The rest of the sisters did not know whether to feel sorry for what happened to Luan's cameras or to feel relieved that they were finally going to have more privacy in the bathroom.

"I would recommend checking the other cameras, it's not going to cause a fire in the house, I think it's time to tell Mom and Dad to install that fire protection system they had planned," Lana said to herself.

The rest of the Loud girls agreed, incidentally to get rid of the cameras that were in their rooms, they knew that Luan had installed them but no matter how hard they tried, they never managed to find the blessed cameras, they hid better than Lucy in the opinion of all.

Lincoln slowly closed the door and then sat on his bed, feeling that smell again he can finally identify it as burnt plastic, apparently the hidden camera in his room had also suffered a short circuit.

"Well, that solves the problem of continuing to hide my powers" he was relieved since last night he did not make a good plan to remove the VHS from the cameras, mainly because he had no idea where they were hidden, it was fortunate that they have melted. Too much I would say Lincoln thought.

At that moment an abrupt revelation appeared in his head as if Lynn had hit him with her baseball bat.

Lincoln picked up his walkie-talkie tuning into his friend's channel.

"Captain cupcake here, answer whipped cream commander!" Shouted for his device, he waited a few seconds before Clyde answered him.

"Whipped cream to speak, uhh Lincoln couldn't wait a while longer to call, it's not even time to go to school and look, you're not going to go for your average break," His friend claimed sleepily.

"I want you to come to my house once you leave school, I want to talk about you, you know what," he said in a very low tone of voice, bringing his walkie-talkie closer to his face.

"What about your sister's cameras?"Don't tell me you already solved it.

"Yes and no." Clyde was very confused with those words. "When you arrive I will explain it to you better."

"Yeah, then I'll go to your house once I get out of school, Commander whipped cream off."

Lincoln left his work Walkie-Talkie on his shelf and lay down on his bed again, he needed to rest and clear his mind, what had happened with the cameras was not a simple accident, it was caused and he knew who was the culprit but he did not find logic to what he had in mind.

While Lincoln was still in his room, in the hallway, Lisa was moving away from her sisters, she was not at all interested in Luan's cameras, she had simply left her room to see what was happening.

"I have no time for worldly things of lower minds." She murmured entering her room where she found Lily looking at her from her cradle. "I hope, minor fraternal unit, that you are much more intelligent than them or even more than me, of course, if that is possible." She said, showing off a bit how unreachable her intelligence was.

"Bah! Bah!" Lily tried to say Lisa to get her sister's attention, which she achieved. "Pud, our." the baby pointed to a corner of the room.

Lisa saw where her younger sister was pointing and found that the corner of the room was illuminated by a faint green light that had gone unnoticed by the genius girl when she woke up.

"Oh, this is it," she said with an indifferent face as she held up her little invention to detect heat.

The pistol with the portable screen was on, Lisa was about to turn it off but taking a quick glance at the screen she noticed something.

"What!?" She released, analyzing in detail the data released by the machine.

The display showed an exact date, time, and location where the heated sample had been recorded. She registers her today at dawn just a few meters from her room.

"This is impossible," growled the genius girl.

If she did some simple calculations with the machine's record, the heat source passed through his brother's room, the passageway and ended up in the bathroom where he mysteriously disappeared even though her machine could register 50 meters in a radius, but what really caused a headache was that said heat source exceeded 500 ºC, if it had passed through there, everything would be charred since it was more than enough to reach the ignition point of the wood in the house.

"That source of heat is making fun of me." She murmured holding her anger, being a prodigy had taught her that feelings mostly cloud your judgment and make you act wrong ... but otherwise, they could also be a good incentive.

She took out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Yes, I would like the order to be delivered immediately. How do I still have to wait three days?…I want my order now!…I don't care if it comes out with an additional charge for transportation, I want to bring what I order as quickly as possible!" After that, she hung up her cell phone.

She sat down again at his computer and reviewed the plans of the machine that he was going to build once the materials arrived, he was going to find that damn source of heat, he would expose it to everyone and incidentally, he would win another Nobel Prize for a discovery scientific.

Lily just watched her confused from her crib, putting a finger to her mouth.

Classes were over and Clyde, carrying his backpack, had finally arrived at Lincoln's house but he was surprised that there were several trucks in front of the Loud house. As he approached, his mind began to bombard him with ideas that perhaps some secret government intelligence agency had discovered Lincoln's powers and were going to take him away for questioning and dissection.

"If you're looking for my fraternal unit, he's in his room possibly rotting his mind with those lower-mind entertainment gadgets," Lisa told him who was wearing a construction helmet.

"Ah, thank you but what's all this?" He asked when he saw how some men took various things out of the trucks and put them in the garden.

"It is a machine that if I explain to you in all complexity what it can do, I fear overloading your little mind and you will end up with a cerebral hemorrhage, leaving you in a more regrettable state than when you see my older fraternal unit named Lori."

"Yeah right... I'd better go see Lincoln," Clyde said, barely understanding the last thing Lisa said.

Entering the house, Clyde saw Lola and Lily in the living room watching the Blarney show on television. He went up to the second floor and found Lana on a ladder placing pipes across the ceiling.

"My brother is in his room," Lana told him as she adjusted the union of two tubes with pliers.

"Lisa already told me, but thanks."

He approached the door of Lincoln's room, he barely knocked once and heard his friend indicating him to come in.

"Hey Lincoln, you saw what Lisa is doing out there," Clyde mentioned once he walked in and closed the door.

"Honestly Clyde, my concern is that no one finds out about the cameras." Said Lincoln

"Find out what?" You didn't get to tell me." Clyde questioned.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." The white-haired boy apologized. "You will see what happened is that three of Luan's cameras suffered from a "short circuit," He said making quotation marks with his fingers. "Due to some melted cables."

"Why is that worrying about you? I don't understand," Clyde said.

"That's where I'm going, it turns out that three of those cameras were those in the hallway, the bathroom and my room, the last one was taken by Lana an hour ago with Luan indicating where she was, those places were where I had shown my powers, well except for the passage chamber."

"Way to go, Lincoln, if it's being lucky, your problem was solved without you doing anything," Clyde said with good spirits.

"I thought so until I found this sticking to my fingers when I got up" Lincoln showed Clyde the pieces of plastic, confusing his friend more "Clyde connects the dots, it's not much of a coincidence that just the camera cables have melted and that I end up with plastic on my fingers."

"You did it?" Asked Clyde.

"Yes…I think…I don't know exactly, the only thing that occurs to me is that I have walked in my sleep and with my hands wrapped in the fire I melted the cables, that would explain the plastic stuck to my fingers but not how I found the cameras if everyone was in My family don't know where Luan hides them."

"That is without ignoring the fact that you are not a sleepwalker, Lincoln," his friend stressed.

"I thought a little sleep would calm me down," the white-haired boy mentioned sitting on his bed, "but since I got up, my head has only been hurting from what happened."

"But at least it's one less problem to worry about, no one can blame you for that, but how does your sister take it?"

"She got very sad. said Lincoln. "For her, it was a lot of lost comedy material, now she is in the electronic store with mom and dad buying new modern cameras with the money she raised from her business at children's parties, the previous cameras will be replaced by the new ones for fear of another short circuit, but this time they prohibited Luan from placing cameras in the rooms and in the bathroom."

"Now you will have more privacy, so to speak," Clyde said a little embarrassed since his friend had told him many times how his sisters entered his room without even knocking on the door. "But I know that Lincoln can raise your spirits!"

The aforementioned looked doubtfully at Clyde, while the latter put his backpack on the ground and took something out of it.

"Clyde when I told you to go from school to my house, you could have left your things at home first so you wouldn't carry so much," Lincoln said sorry for forcing his friend to come and listen to his problems.

"In fact, if I stopped by my house," he replied with a smile, "I had to tell my parents that I was coming to visit you so they wouldn't worry like the time before, besides last night I made something that would surely interest you."

From his backpack he took out a lot of comics, Lincoln did not see how interesting that was since he always read them when he had free time and he doubted that reading now would lift his spirits, but it was not until Clyde handed him one of the comics that the expression on his face changed.

"The commander calls!"

He remembered that comic, it was about an old retired army commander who underwent scientific tests when the Nazis threatened to attack the United States. With radiation he obtained powers of fire that he expelled from his hands, incinerating the enemies of the country, it was one of the many comics that came out to humiliate the Nazis and Hitler.

"Do you remember the elementals?" Clyde said passing him another comic.

Two boys and two girls who each gained powers of fire, water, earth and thunder after exploring an alien ship that fell very close to where they were camping. That was one of the first comics Lincoln had read, it was too bad it was cancelled.

"And there are many more, Lincoln," He mentioned as he laid the rest of the comics on the bed.

They were several comics, from different publishers, but something they had in common was that the heroes had powers of fire.

"Yesterday you told me that you couldn't think of anything with your powers, maybe if we read comics that are related to fire, inspiration will come to us." Said Clyde.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's read!" The white-haired boy said animatedly.


End file.
